A Time To Die
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: Okay, this is a strange one....but I guess it's okay! Fear, love, loss, and love again. *Nods*


Screamie: Okay, gimme a break. This WAS the first fic I ever wrote, and even if it sucks, it is still MINE!! You don't like it, so? It's still mine. You do, cool. You have questions, review with your email address and I'll get back to you ASAP.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, cause if I did, I would have killed Mamoru a long time ago!! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Celes: Shuddap and start the story!!!  
  
Screamie: *Mutters* Muses.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
This place was dark, cold; the walls stone gray and a very angry Karoyi Knight. Then the loud ringing of a childish giggle and a small child, the child looked exactly like Hotaru, except this child was about four. She stopped infront of Karoyi, and then stared at her. "You're a bad lady," she said, "And my mommy says bad ladies need to be punished." "You think you can punish me?" Then another woman, one in a purple outfit, appeared. "K-K-Kara..." The child stammered. "Hi Hotaru. How are you? Where's your mommy? Make it easier on yourself, and tell us where your mommy is so we can kill her, Hotaru."   
  
"IIE!" "Hotaru, if we don't kill her, the world will die. Is that what you want?" "Iie." Then the woman picked up Hotaru and shook her. "Then tell us where she is!!!!!!!!!!" Karoyi Knight said, "Stop harming that child! She has done nothing to you!" "Oh but she has. She has. She was born! That was enough. Wasn't it, Sailor Saturn?" "My okaasan will kill you, Kara!" "Not if I kill her first." Then Kara heard the soft click of boots, ones just like Jupiter's, and they saw Usagi, in a black leather pair of shorts (Very short shorts) with spaces in between the small belts on the sides and a small top that was leather as well. Then Usagi stopped in front of Kara.   
  
"Put her down this instant, Kara." Usagi said in an eloquent and elegant voice. "Why Usagi! Precious little princess meant, as some say, to save this pathetic planet. Welcome. You made it so much easier. This way, I don't have to search for you." "Shut up and put her down, Kara." "You protect her even though you know what she is to become! You protect her even though you know that this child can pack enough punch to destroy this entire planet in one blink, and yet you still protect her from harm." "I do know what she is to become, and I know what I am to become. And I have made my decision. I WILL NOT YIELD!" "Look at you. When I think of what you could have become, and what you've become, it's only the human side of you that's made you weak. Look at those humans! They're cattle, pieces of meat! It's all about selection. Look at them! What does it matter how their world ends? Drought, famine, something astrological or astronomical? Morals and ethics don't even enter into it. But you, you're weak. Weak to protect this child; weak to try to save this planet. Weak." "IT IS NOT WEAK TO VALUE LIFE!" "I, however, am willing to look past all of that. I want a truce. I want you with us." "You think I'm a baka? You'll use me." "Oh, you really think that?" "Hai, I do! I know you'll use me because I have alot of power. You still want to know why I protect the child? Because she is like me. Damned to be used for evil. Well I have made my decision. I won't carry out your plans for me. And I won't let you come near her. If I ever see you or one of your lacheys near her again, I will kill you myself."   
  
Then Kara threw Hotaru and ran off. Usagi ran extremely fast and caught her. Then Neptune ran over to her. "Usagi, I have something to tell you, something I did, and--." "Nan desu ka?" Then Sailor Uranus grabbed her from behind and set her arms firmly around her waist. Usagi looked surprised and said, "Take your hands off me!!!!!!!" "Iie." "Why not you stupid --" Uranus just set her index finger on Usagi's lips, softly, and said "Now, that will be enough of that, Usagi. We may be in danger because of our position, but can't you forget your complete hate of me? Just for one minute? Would it be that much of a crime, my chibi koneko? My chibi utsukushi, sexy, adorable, sweet-tasting, innocent, pure koneko? I know we've had our...differences, and our frictions, demo I can't bear your hate of me. I know that what I did on that exact day, when the heartsnatchers found out about my pure heart was wrong, and wakarimasen, no not then, why I felt like it was not only vital in our mission, but something about you, but I do now! It was for your protection! That was the second feeling!" "Leave me alone!!!!!" "Iie, Usagi I won't! I won't leave you alone not until you hear me out! Wakarimasu ka?" "Michiru! Why did you let her come here? This is horrid!" "Usagi, she may be brutal sometimes, demo she is still my koi. And she isn't as bad as you think she is. You're making her this way."   
  
"Usagi what I did, what happened last week, Gomen nasai. I didn't mean for it to go that far, but you.... you just have this way...this way of getting into people's minds and toying with their emotions without realizing what you doing.........gomen...and I know you despise me for it...demo o-negai...try to be that person you were back on that day. That forgiving person...the one never without a smile...and such a beautiful smile.........now your face never holds a smile, Usagi, and if it does, it's usually a sarcastic I'm-better-than-you-are smile. That's not you, Usagi, just like the scowls and the nasty looks you get. Just like the contempt you're showing me right now!!!!!!!!"   
  
Usagi said flatly "I don't want to be called 'Usagi' any longer. Mamoru called me that far too many more times than I care to remember." "Fine then. I'll call you Usa, if you want. Or maybe I should call you Gigi? Or princess, if you hate me enough to go as far as informalities." Usagi sighed and stared at Uranus and then as if in timing, broke down into tears, continually saying as she clenched Uranus, 'Gomen' and something about Uranus softened, and she held onto Usagi tightly, protectively, almost…lovingly. Hotaru ran to Neptune and said "Michiru-mama?" "Hai?" "Are they gonna live happily ever after, just like in the fairy tales?" Neptune hugged Hotaru and set her head to rest on Hotaru's head as she rocked her and said, "I don't know, baby, I just don't know." "Usagi, c'mon stop crying, or --" "Or what? Or you'll give me another lecture on how I'm showing emotion just like you did in the cave???" she snapped then slapped her hand across her mouth and buried her face in Uranus' chest making Uranus' eyes go wide and redness tint at her cheeks as she looked down.   
  
"I may not be able to see your face, Haruka, but I can tell your face is betraying you." Usagi said, and removed herself from Uranus' chest and looked up at her. "Anata miite? I was right." and she stood up, leaving Uranus on the ground. But that didn't make her angry, she just looked Usagi up and down from head to toe. Then she said coolly "I keep forgetting you're not a little girl anymore, Usagi." All of a sudden, Usagi's defenses seemed to surface. She said through clenched fists, "DON'T YOU START THAT AGAIN!" "Usagi, I wasn't doing anything. Anata miite? You still don't forgive me, even though I stopped by myself. I didn't let it get too far, but, think if I didn't care about you as much as I do, Neko-chan." She set her hand firmly on her shoulders and used one hand to undo the braid that came to Usagi's mid back. Her hair fell like a shower, her hair seemed the most beautiful thing on Chikyuu, and atleast to Haruka it was. Usagi stared at Haruka with pleading, tear brimmed eyes and she said, "Please don't do this, please." "Do what? I'm not going to hurt you...........much." Michiru screamed as another negacreep grabbed Hotaru from her and grabbed her, then disappeared. "IIIIIIIEEEEEEE! That's why you're doing this! They put a spell on you! It's been on you for a week! O-negai Haruka! You're not thinking straight! Let me help you." "Hai, help me. You can help me." "How?" "Can't you see? You can be part of the most powerful reign Chikyuu has ever known, Usagi. I rule it. Me. And you…… you could be ruling it all beside me. What say you?" "I say iie. I will never rule beside you and I'm not like you!" "Fine. Muses 4! Get over here!" Four girls went over to Usagi and grabbed her. "Take her to the cage in front of my throne, but first, give her a few lashes. 25 will suffice for now. And maybe, after each lash, she will remember more clearly who controls who."   
  
After 25 lashes...  
  
Usagi couldn't think clearly. She couldn't see clearly. She closed her eyes and amazingly, went to sleep. But it was more than to sleep. She went unconscious without even realizing it. Then she felt a giant sting on her skin and she woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Then she saw Haruka there, smiling behind the bars of the cage. "Get these leather handcuffs off of me!" "Iie. Besides, that's the only stitch of clothing you're wearing, and I think they look good on you. Don't you?" And she opened the cage and stepped in. She disappeared and reappeared behind Usagi; sitting her up and holding onto her using her waist.   
  
"O-negai, Haruka, ai shiteru. I do. Demo I can't take this anymore this is too much. Too much for me." "If it is too much for you, then why didn't you accept my offer?" "Cause that's not my style." "Then make it your style, Usagi. Kiite, I know you've been hurt by Mamoru. He hurt you badly. But I will never hurt you. It will be you and me ruling this. That is, if that's what you want." "It is what I want! To be with you is exactly what I want! It's inside me to be with you. Almost like...like destiny. Fate." "It is destiny. Destiny gives you wild cards alot." "I don't care about some wild cards! I want you to just hold me!" "I am holding you." "Not like that!!!!!" "You mean…..?" "Hai." Usagi said, and she stared up at her with innocence in her eyes. She was sorry, and she told Haruka so. They continued talking…[Can't be explicit…~Burns the rulebook~ heeheehee! ~Sees the possessor of the web page; and starts going frantic trying to put the pieces together~ heeheehee, what rulebook?]  
  
Afterwards..........  
  
Usagi was fast asleep in Haruka's arms and Haruka wasn't about to let her go. "Miss Haruka?" "Go away! I am busy speaking with the princess!" "I know. Gomen nasai, demo the senshi are here to change you back into who you were." "Oh out of all things." "What do we do?" "Kill them!" "But, won't you help us?" "Yoroshii." Haruka got up, annoyed and got everything together to fight them.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
The Senshi were at Rei's temple patching up all their wounds, while Haruka was wondering how she had gotten that powerful when she got ticked off. Must've been Usagi. "Usagi! Okite!" "Hmmm? Nani?" "Daijobu ka?" "Daijobu. ITAIIII!" "Nan desu ka?" "Senaka. The whipping...it's starting to kick-in." "Gomen, Usagi, demo I had to do that." Usagi stepped out of the cage and walked to Haruka and kissed her. Haruka fell fast asleep and it made Usagi smile. She removed a cloth and wiped off the tranquilizer lipstick that Jax invented. "Well Jax when your right your right, and I love it that you picked this time to be right." she smiled and then shouted "JULIA!!!!!" "Hai ma'am?" "I'm in need of a dress."   
  
When Haruka woke up.........  
  
"What happened?" Then she heard the click of high heels and saw Usagi walking with her hair down, with a little from the sides pulled back in the pony-tail thing and curled in a spiral curl on the ends in a long dress with creamy white layers and gold touches to it, along with the long shoulder things just like Anastasia's dress sleeves, except in gold and creamy white. She had white and gold glitter on her face, and upon her forehead were four diamonds stuck to it and she had golden lipstick and white eyeshadow with gold glitter on it and Haruka gasped. "You look exquisite!" Usagi smiled and said in her elegant, eloquent voice, "I'm glad you think so." And she stepped over to Haruka and then she slid her high heels off and she sat on Haruka's lap.   
  
She leaned her head into Haruka's neck and sighed heavily. "What's wrong, angel-of-mine?" Haruka asked. "Just the shock of everything that happened kicking in, that's all." She turned and looked at Haruka, and smiled. She kissed Haruka's neck, leaving gold lip prints on her neck. Haruka grinned at this small act of love, for she had never experienced real love before Michiru, and she was wanting more, it wasn't enough, no she never could get enough, never. Usagi smiled that cute little smile she got when she was pleased. "You're the best thing on this planet." "Iie, I come in second when it comes to you." "Liar." "Iie! I'm not! Iie! I'm not!" "Hai! You are! Hai! You are!" "Oh don't patronize me." "I'm not!" "Are so!" and they continued arguing playfully. Then Haruka poked Usagi. Then Usagi poked back. Then Usagi tickled Haruka. Haruka tickled back. They laughed together. And time seemed to stand still……………….  
  
The scouts ran into the fortress, they had found out what the negaverse had planned. A scream was heard. They looked up and saw the first Muse screaming as a demon came behind her and snapped her neck. Mars shrieked and covered her mouth. Then they saw the second Muse running. "HELP! WE HAVE TO PROTECT OUR PRINCESSES! Omigods!" Another one came up behind her and stabbed through her. She fell to the ground, dead immediately. The third one was in the middle of the floor, looking around like she was paranoid. "Oh help! Please sailor senshi! O-negai!" Everyone was too stunned to move. Then the demon slashed the third one from naval to nose. She fell down right in between the other two. The fourth one was putting up an excellent fight, but then another one came up behind her and killed her as well. The Scouts were each beat up badly, and rendered unconscious.   
  
In the throne room…   
  
Usagi was giggling as she held onto Haruka. Haruka smiled as she held her in her arms. Haruka buried her face in Usagi's neck, and said aloud how sweet she smelled and tasted. Usagi smiled as she said, "You mademoiselle, are being very patronizing." "We oujo, are gonna be together forever…for eternity. I have never been so happy in my entire being. Ai shiteru, Usagi. My neko-chan." She whispered, and kissed her cheek. Usagi smiled just as the demonic gunmen burst into the room. "GIVE US THE PRINCESS SERENITY!" Before Haruka could answer, they opened fire. Haruka's eyes went wide and she screamed "IIE!!!!!!" and shoved Usagi out of the way, trying to jump with her but one of the bullets hit her in the stomach. She screamed. Both of them landed on the ground. "HARUKA!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" She ran to her and lifted her head into her lap, running her fingers through her hair and along her cheeks. "Koneko…" Tears slipped down Usagi's cheeks. "You're going to be fine, Haruka everything's going to be fine all you need is some rest, just a little rest." "Iie…I know…I'm gonna die…Ai shiteru…so…much…tears? Don't stain your pretty…face…" "Haruka! Don't leave me please don't you leave me!" Haruka's hand came to Usagi's cheek. "I shall…always…be with you…" Michiru looked on in tears. Haruka looked at Michiru. "Ai shiteru…both…of…..you….. I'll be with you both…take care of each other…O-negai…" She closed her eyes…  
  
Ichi gatsu………….  
  
There was Michiru, walking in her black ankle length dress in tears outside, accompanied by Setsuna. "You knew this would happen!" Usagi accused Setsuna, "And you could have stopped it! Demo you didn't! I hate you! Anata ama! Omae wo korosu!" Rei ran behind Usagi and grabbed her wrists, while Usagi's fists were still swinging. "Someone help…." Rei said, struggling. "She's so…powerful…" Usagi broke free and almost hurt Rei when the rest of the scouts, all in black, grabbed her too. "Tomete! Before we go to that funeral! Didn't you love Haruka?" "Of course I did, Makoto! Of course I did!" "If you love her then know that Setsuna had no clue that this would happen! No clue! If she did, don't you think she would have stopped it? Show some respect, if not for any of us, then for Haruka!" Usagi looked down, she was wearing a mid thigh length black dress, one that Haruka had gotten made for her. She looked down and walked outside, away from everyone, while Hotaru stood there in her plain black dress (The one she wore all the time in the Tomoe household) completely stunned. "Michiru-mama?" "Hai Hotaru?" "Why does Usagi-mama hate me and you?" "She doesn't, she doesn't. She just…she needs time. She misses Haruka-papa, she really does." "I miss papa too." Michiru smiled at how the young one had taken all three women into her life so easily. Haruka was always so into the tomboy thing, and her hair just above her ears, regardless of it being blonde, which hadn't helped. Michiru smiled. The young one had never picked between her and Usagi on who would be her okaasan. Haruka had always said that her and Usagi had always had around the same connection she and Usagi shared.   
  
Then realization spread across her face. She had always had the same connection. She needed Usagi because Usagi had the connection, but she also had a connection with her. Destiny? Iie, she decided she hated that word. But like Haruka's favorite saying went: Destiny tends to send you wild cards. Wild cards sucked. As she watched Usagi standing where Haruka's casket was about to be lowered, she saw Usagi crying on it and repeating, "Gomen nasai! Gomen, gomen, gomen!" She looked like a small child. Haruka had commented on it a few times, as well. She smiled and walked behind Usagi and put her arms around her waist. Usagi gasped and turned around. "She might be gone, Neko-chan, but we still live." "Demo…. I…" "Let her go, Neko-chan. Allow her to go, and we can go home." "Home?" "You have no place to go, you can live with me. Besides, while she may be gone, albeit she is smiling at us." Usagi looked at her, and understood. She nodded, and set a rose inside the casket where Haruka was in her infamous tuxedo (The one she wore at all formal get togethers for Michiru's violin shows) They both set a rose in for her. "Sayonara, itooshi." Usagi mouthed as she walked away with Michiru, knowing Haruka would be in both hearts.  
  
A while later, in the Kaioh-Tsukino household…  
  
Usagi was in one of Haruka's shorts and mid-drift shirts, looking out the window. Michiru came in front of her and sat down. "Oi, neko-chan, o genki desu ka?" "Genki desu, ai, I promise. I was just deep in thought." "About what?" "About the fact that even though Haruka's gone, I still have you and Hotaru. My family." "No, our family." Usagi smiled and Michiru said, "Can't catch me!" "Hotaru's in bed!" "She's spending the night at Rei's temple with the senshi!" "I'll race you to the room…" "I'll win, Neko-chan!" "Iie you won't!" and off they raced… 


End file.
